creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword of Power
Information Main Protagonist: Mango Fanfiction Number: 2 WIP PotterWings, Wiki Users, Science Foxes, and Rainbow Unicorn Cats Why, hello! Didn't see you there. (Wow, my vision is going. Wait this is online so never mind.) Would you like to hear a story? I bet you do, and this one is about characters in the Harry Potter series, the Wings of Fire series, the show Unikitty, and even some users here! This story is written by Mango and Grain. You ready? Let's go! A New Beginning The first part is here, so read that first, if you hadn't already. Chapter 1 It has been three years since Mango had moved into the Palace with Dr. Fox in the science lab, while Grain had gone back to Pyrrhia. Mango was looking through a photo album. Surprisingly, this was the album that was going to change Mango's life forever. "A new scientific discovery!" Dr. Fox exclaimed from the chemistry section of the science lab. "When I mix these two chemicals together, it creates rainbow cotton candy!" Mango smiled, but not looking up from the moving picture on the album. "Hey, what are you looking at?" The science fox asked the RainWing. "It's an album," Mango replied. "Grain used her animus magic to--" "Ah, magic. Still can't believe that's real." Dr. Fox replied, shaking her head. "Oh, isn't that Grain?" The science fox asked, pointing at the moving picture of a blue SeaWing. "How is it moving? I thought dragons didn't have technology." "Grain enchanted it to let me see what she and my other friends are doing," Mango said quietly. "To--um, to check up on them." Dr. Fox nodded. A moving picture of a bleeding SeaWing filled the album, the SeaWing surrounded by RainWings holding spears. "Oh no..." ''Mango whispered. "Oh no....I have to save them..." Dr. Fox rolled her eyes. "You're being overdramatic." Ignoring the science fox, Mango stood up. "I have to go back to Pyrrhia." And she jumped into the album. ---- Mango cried out in terror at the warfare between all the tribes in Pyrrhia. ''What's going on? The tribes were at complete peace when I left Pyrrhia, and I check the album frequently. How had a war between all tribes break out in minutes? Her confusion didn't last long, because soon an IceWing swooped down and clawed her wing. Mango screamed in pain and grabbed the IceWing in midair, throwing them to the ground. The IceWing quickly twisted around and shot a bolt of frostbreath at Mango. Mango jumped up and sank her back talons into the IceWing's shoulders, a trick she had learned with Hawkodile, back in the Unikingdom. The IceWing had screamed in pain, reached forward and tried to claw at Mango's stomach, but Mango had quickly camouflaged, and saw the injured SeaWing. "No...." She quickly bashed the IceWing into another IceWing and leaped torward the injured SeaWing, making herself see-able again. Their eyes met, for the first time in three years. The SeaWing smiled, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He reached for her talons and held them gently. Turtle... Chapter 2 RainWing soldiers were advancing on Mango. "Think Mango, THINK!" She whispered frantically to herself. Think like....think like Hawkodile! Can I fight all of them? No, there's too many. Think.....think....... '' ''Sciiiiiiiiience. Think like DR. FOX. Mango touched the pouches slung over her body, full of chemicals she had experimented with Dr. Fox. Here goes nothing. She carefully poured two bright-pink chemicals together, grabbed the SeaWing, and jumped back. BOOM. The chemicals had exploded, and the RainWing soldiers were the colors of pink and blue, and had the optimistic minds of Unikitty. Mango sighed in relief. But then a familiar RainWing grabbed her, and threw her to the ground. "Lotus!" ''Mango exclaimed. ""What are you doing?"'' The former friend of Mango's looked at her curiously. "Mango? Is that you?" Mango frowned and crossed her arms, completely ignoring the "Hiiiiiiiii!"s of the victims of the Unikitty chemicals. "'''Why were they going to kill him?!'" Mango screamed. "WHY WERE YOU ONE OF THEM??!!!" Lotus looked genuinely scared. "You've--" "NEVER MIND THAT," Mango interrupted harshly, snapping her claws. "Why were you, and other RainWing soldiers, going to murder Turtle?"'' Lotus sighed. "Three years ago, when you disappeared, we all thought you were dead. Grain was the last known dragon to see you, so we tracked her down, interrogated her, and framed her for murdering you. But then she blurted out that this dragon--" Lotus pointed to Turtle--" was responsible for the crime. So there we have it." Mango frowned even more. "He would never. ''Grain--Grain ''lied. ''She ''framed Turtle. But why?" Lotus looked at Mango with pity in her eyes. "It's time you found out who you really are." ---- Mango's head was full of questions. Lotus, in fact looked at her calmly. "Princess Mango, I declare you my highest apologies......" "Did I hear you correctly? PRINCESS ''MANGO??!!!" Lotus bowed. "Yes, you did, Your Smaller Majesty. I apologize greatly for the injuries of an innocent SeaWing....." Mango looked at Lotus strangely. Was this a trick? She couldn't, in a million years, imagine herself with a royal title. "Um.....who was my mother?" "Queen Firefly, Your Smaller Majesty." Lotus chirped. Mango looked uncomfortable. "Just call me Mango. That'll be fine. Wait.....I'M ONE-FOURTH ''NIGHTWING??"'' Lotus shrugged. "You could say that. But I insist on calling you at least Princess Mango." Mango glared. And someone tapped her shoulder. ---- "Hello, Mango. I see you have returned." Mango turned around to see her friend, Grain. But something wasn't right....... Mango screamed. Grain's eyes were pure and as white as pearls. '''"Find the RainWing dragonet. Catch her, and bring her to me." Queeeeeeen Waaaaaasp. "But that's impossible!" Mango shrieked, still clutching on to an unconscious Turtle. "Queen Wasp can only control the minds of--" Grain lunged at Mango. Mango swiftly dodged her, but tripped over Grain/Queen Wasp's foot. Nice job there, Mango. Taking her chance, Grain/Queen Wasp mercilessly leaped on top of Mango, claws digging into her wings. Mango struggled, but had a plan. "But I'm not ''Mango!" She cried in a whiny voice. "I was eating papayas, when I got dragged HERE." Grain/Queen Wasp narrowed her eyes. '"Which one of the two RainWings is the RainWing princess?"' She then looked from Mango to Lotus, trying to decide which one was the token. Which gave Mango enough time to mix up two bright blue chemicals. She threw the test tube at Grain/Queen Wasp. '''BOOM. It had exploded into blue smoke, nontoxic, but very unpleasant when inhaled. Hacking and coughing, Grain/Queen Wasp sank to her knees. "I'll be back for you.....RainWing." ' Ignoring Grain/Queen Wasp, Mango flew away, still holding Turtle. Which wasn't a very smart idea, considering she was then surrounded by more dragons. "Hello, Mango. I remember you." "So do I." "Yes. What are you doing with Turtle?" ---- ''Grain/Queen Wasp gasped for air, tears streaming down her cheek. '' ''Her scales dripped off, to reveal a HiveWing, Honeybee. She'' flew around, looking to kill that annoying dragonet. "'Queen Wasp is looking...for the RainWing." '''She spat. Honeybee flew near the Bay, and dived down to see. '' Honeybee set off for the Rainforest Kingdom.'' Chapter 3 Mango looked at all the dragons in disbelief. ''"Coatl? Tailbite? Wolfy?" ''She whispered. "Is that you?" "We thought you were dead," Wolfy said. "Killed by Turtle. Mango couldn't have been more upset. "You ''believed that story?" She gasped. Tailbite sighed. "Oh Mango, I'm so sorry..." "LALALA, I HEAR NOTHING!!" Mango screamed. "Mango, listen." Coatl said. "We didn't know you were alive." "Well, I'm pretty sure I am," Mango replied calmly. "May you take Turtle to the SeaWing healers?" She asked, glancing at Turtle, still unconscious. "Yeah," Wolfy replied, her and Coatl taking Turtle in their arms and flying torward the SeaWing Palace. "What are you going to do now, Mango?" Tailbite asked Mango. Mango sighed, picking up a spear. "I'm going to find my mother." Tailbite looked determined. "I'm coming with you." "No, you're not." "Yes, I am." "Trust me, I'll stay alive." "I'm not losing you again." Mango looked into Tailbite's eyes, and saw nothing but bravery, determination, and stubbornness. "All right, then." ---- "It's nice to have a girls night out every once in a while, isn't it?" Tailbite asked Mango as they passed the Mud Kingdom. They had been flying for hours, and despite the girls' exhaustion, they were happy to spend time with each other after being apart for three years. "Of course," Mango agreed. "I totally need a break from all those RainWings. Oh no, I dropped fruit on the floor!" 'Tailbite giggled. "Oh look," Mango said abruptly. "There's the MudWing troops, and we're just passing Queen Moorhen's Palace." Tailbite looked impressed. "Moorhen was queen during the SandWing war, and she's still queen now?" Mango had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I guess so." ''"Oh no..." Tailbite started. A duo of MudWings were approaching. Mango immediately shifted her scales to midnight black, with scattered silver scales on the underside of her wings like stars. "Miracle said Queen Firefly is looking for a RainWing dragonet," one of the MudWings said. Mango froze. "Hey, there's a pair of dragonets in our territory," the other MudWing commented. "Hey, you! Dragonets! Come over here!" Tailbite froze. "Mango," ''she whispered. Mango glared at the two MudWings. ''"Are you talking to me?" ''She hissed at the two MudWings in a slow, slithery tone that was nothing like her own voice. "Yes, you!" ''"How '''dare '''you disrespect Princess Deatheater, third in line to the NightWing throne!" ''Now it was the MudWings' turn to freeze. "We're so sorry, Your Majesty," they almost said in unison, bowing. ''"Get your peasant talons out of my way," ''Mango hissed, while Tailbite winced. "Oh, of course, of course. We will inform Queen Moorhen you are here." ''"No need to do that, my talons are already filthy and yearning to get out of this disgusting kingdom." The MudWings looked offended, but didn't dare argue with Mango. "We will be on our way, then." One of the MudWings said. Mango rolled her eyes and took off to the sky. Tailbite followed her. ---- "Whew, that was a close one!" Tailbite exclaimed. "Sure was," Mango replied. She had returned to her original peachy-orange color, and was examining the spear in her talons. "The MudWings mentioned something about my mother looking for me...." "Maybe she heard you were alive," Tailbite said, shrugging. "Maybe she would want to know you." "Would she?" "She probably would." "You think so?" Instead of replying, Tailbite gasped. Mango had a sword in one of her talons. It was long and silver, studded with sapphires, with a wickedly sharp edge. ''"Wow," ''Tailbite and Mango whispered in unison. Chapter 4 Grain was hiding. Okay, she had no idea if Mango was dead or alive, but she was sure of one thing. Turtle was dead. She had framed Turtle for murdering Mango, because everyone suspected ''her. ''So he was sentenced to death. ''Grain would be dead if she hadn't framed Turtle. But it wasn't her! It wasn't Turtle either, though. WAIT, Mango isn't even DEAD! Or, she might be. ARGH. "Enchant this leaf to tell me if Mango's dead or alive," Grain whispered fiercely to a leaf. ''"Alive." "She is?" Grain grabbed a stick. "Enchant this stick to turn into a beautiful sword, then send it to Mango. Don't stab her, just fly into her talons." The stick transformed, then zoomed out of her talons. "Don't worry, Mango, I'm coming." ---- "This sword is really neat," Mango commented as they reached the borders of the Rainforest Kingdom. "All those sapphires look really unnecessary, though." "Well, aren't you royalty? You could ''respect jewels more!" Tailbite joked. Mango wrinkled her snout. "No way," she replied. "Jewels? Necklaces? ''Earrings? Gross. No." Tailbite giggled again. "But aren't they symbols of ''royalty? Mango frowned. "If I'm queen one day, I WON'T. WEAR. EARRINGS. END. OF. STORY." Tailbite tried to hide another giggle. Mango ignored her. "Look, we're at the Rainforest Palace." Tailbite smiled. "Let's go in." ---- "Three moons," Grain muttered under her breath, watching a small red dot on a map of Pyrrhia move torward the Rainforest Palace. "What is she doing?" "Enchant Grain the SeaWing to instantly be teleported to Mango the RainWing's current location." Whoosh. Chapter 5 Firefly examined her claws, looking down at the orange and green dragonets standing below her. "What brings you to my palace?" The RainWing queen boomed. "Allow me to introduce myself," Mango said sincerely. "Princess Mango of the RainWings." Tailbite bowed. "It's an honor to meet Your Majesty." Firefly frowned. "You're lying. Mango died three years ago, murdered by that nasty SeaWing. I forgot his name though. Tortoise, was it?" "It's not true!" Mango exclaimed. "I'm here! I'm alive! Grain framed Turtle!!" Tailbite nodded. A smirk suddenly crept across the RainWing queen's face. "I've been doing everything I can to get you back. Wasp, take them." A four-winged shadow lurked behind Firefly. "HiveWings, seize them!" "Yes, Queen Wasp." ---- "Excuse me?" Wolfy asked a SeaWing healer. "How is Turtle doing? Is he healing all right?" The healer smiled at Wolfy. "He originally had a few minor cuts, and some major broken ribs, but he's healing very quickly." Wolfy sighed with relief. "Good," she replied. "Thank you." Coatl burst into the healers' room. "Is Turtle all right?" He asked. Wolfy smiled. "He is." Coatl wrinkled his snout. "Where's Mango and Tailbite?" Wolfy frowned slightly. "I don't know. I think I last saw them near the borders of the Kingdom of the Sea." Coatl looked genuinely curious. "Do you know where Mango went for three years?" Wolfy shrugged. "I don't," she replied. "I'll ask next time I see her," Coatl decided. "C'mon, let's go!" He took off into the sky. Wolfy followed him, smiling. ---- Grain ran straight into Tailbite. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" ''they both screamed in unison. ''"Tailbite, watch out!" ''Mango yelled. ''"Grain's hypnotized! By--by Queen Wasp!" Grain suddenly looked confused. "Hypnotized? I'm not hypnotized. At least I think." ”You poker-face," Mango said, wrinkling her snout. "Well, you--" "Dunderhead," they said in unison. Grain laughed. "Wait, did I mention the fact that thousands of mind-controlled HiveWings are charging at us?" "What??" "Yep," Tailbite replied. Mango lifted up her sword and grinned. "There's no way you can fight all of them," Grain said. Mango frowned. "But--" "Good will always outweigh potential for evil," ''Tailbite responded. ''"Courage is something no one can take away from you," ''Mango replied, smiling. Grain thought for a moment. "We might as well try." "Definitely," Mango agreed, tightening her grip on the sword. Grain snapped her claws, and Tailbite was clutching an identical sword, but instead of sapphires, there were emeralds. "Oh, yes," Grain muttered, taking Mango's sword. "Hey!" Mango protested. "I know you like topaz better," Grain replied, keeping the sapphire sword and handing Mango a topaz one. "Ah," Mango said, but then got knocked over by a HiveWing. ''"Mango!" Honeybee glared at Mango. "Bring her to me." 'Dozens of HiveWings surrounded Mango, their stingers pointed dangerously close to Mango. Swinging her sword swiftly, Tailbite successfully knocked out five HiveWings. "Nice!" Mango exclaimed, twisting and knocking Honeybee unconscious. Another HiveWing smashed into her and one of her potions spilled all over him. '"AHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed, his face dissolving. The potion had been extremely toxic, and the effects were very similar to RainWing venom. Mango winced as the potion ate the HiveWing's flesh, swiftly slipping under HiveWing guards. Grain tumbled into two HiveWings, fighting them off with skill. "Stay away from us...." ''she hissed. '"You're cute, little SeaWing," one of the HiveWings said sweetly. '"It's ''such ''a shame we'll have to kill you." ' Mango fought off three HiveWings, but a dozen more were creeping up on her. "Mango, watch out!" ''Tailbite screamed, quickly dodging HiveWing guards. '"Too late," 'a HiveWing said, smirking proudly. A dozen HiveWings grabbed Mango by her arms and wings. '"Now bring her to me." ---- Firefly smiled at her best friend and ally, Queen Wasp. "Bring her to me," Wasp boomed, speaking through another HiveWing's body. "We're killing her, right?" Firefly asked. "I really don't want any challengers for the throne." Wasp rolled her eyes. "I'd much rather use her to get useful information." She replied. "What can you get out of a useless orange dragonet?" Firefly asked harshly. "I'd like her to speak of the location she's been in for three years, the ''Unikingdom." Firefly was utterly bored. "Oh, whatever. We're going to kill her when we're done anyway." Wasp nodded, an evil grin spreading across her face. ---- "Mango!" Grain screamed. "Enchant Mango the RainWing--" "No!" Mango screeched. "I don't want to be enchanted with animus magic!" "Mango, I'm trying to save you!" "Well, don't! Not with animus magic!" Talons of red, orange, black, and yellow were tightening their grip on her. Should I do this? Will it save everyone's life, including my own? Or will it lead to disaster? "WAIT!!" Mango screamed as she was dragged away, watching her mother cackle wickedly at the horrible scene. "Queen Firefly, I challenge you......" Mango took a deep breath. "For the throne of the RainWings." Firefly snorted in amusement; while Wasp laughed and patted her shoulder. "Just accept the challenge," Wasp said thickly, looking down at Mango's determined face. "It's much more satisfying to kill someone yourself, rather than have your soldiers do it for you." Firefly nodded in agreement, but looked uneasy. "But what if I lose?" Wasp let out a chuckle. "The dragonet's horrible at claw-to-claw combat. She has no possible chance at winning." "I suppose that's true," Firefly replied. "Very well, then." She smirked at Mango. "I accept your challenge." Mango flexed her claws, determined to prove the two queens wrong. "Mango, you don't have to do this," Tailbite said. "You could forfeit the challenge. Grain could use her animus magic to win this war. You don't need to risk your life." "No, I have to do this. I-I have to prove to everyone, that I'm worthy of winning against Wasp. Animus magic is the easy way out." Grain opened her mouth to protest. "You're risking your LIFE!!! Should I just enchant Firefly to lose this fight, regardless of what happ--" "No," Mango said fiercely. "I want to prove....that I'm not the stupid, overly enthusiastic dragonet everyone looks down on. I want to prove I've changed in the past three years." "Yeah," Grain replied. "Three years ago you were this dumb and clueless dragonet that ate too many coco--OW!!!" Grain yelped as Tailbite elbowed her in the ribs. Mango smiled. "Haha." RainWings came to usher her out, and Firefly came down. "Ready to die?" Firefly asked Mango. "Just one last question," Mango replied. "If you win, what will you do next? What will Wasp do next?" Firefly gave Mango her worst smile. "Use the RainWings to help Wasp take over Pyrrhia, of course! She agreed to split Pyrrhia with me if I send in the whole RainWing tribe with her HiveWing army. We'll be UNSTOPPABLE!!!" Mango was horrified. "Even the dragonets and elderly?!" Firefly shrugged. "I said the ''whole tribe." "But--thousands of innocent RainWings would die horrible deaths, fighting for their lives in constant war!" Firefly glared at Mango. "Who said I cared? I only want land and wealth. Anyway, let's get this over with. Follow me to the arena." Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Harry Potter Category:Fanfictions Category:Work in Progress